


Trust Issues

by halfbakedlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, College, Colorado, Gay, Gay Sex, Harry in Panties, Hot, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meant To Be, Punk Louis, Ratings: R, Secrets, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Louis, True Love, Trust, Trust Issues, University, University Student Harry, University Student Louis, Vulnerable Harry, Writer Harry, Writer Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbakedlou/pseuds/halfbakedlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis, both English majors at Colorado University meet on Harry's first day.  Even though Louis puts up his tough exterior, their instant love for each other is inevitable.  Will Louis perfect punk image or Harry's rough past get in the way of their relationship? Will love be enough to hold them together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone :) here's the first chapter to trust issues! this is my first fic so ive been having kind of a hard time writing it. I intend on posting the next chapters as soon as I finish them, and i know theyre short right now but i hope theyll get longer as the plot begins to develop more so yeah! hope you enjoy :)))

Louis

 _‘Another day closer to becoming a famous author.’_ I thought to myself as I rolled out of bed. It was colder out than usual today. The windy Colorado air was more crisp than usual and there was just under an inch of snow on the grass. 8:30 is too early for my first class, I can’t believe I actually signed up for it. Although, creative writing was one of my favorites, so maybe it’s worth the hassle.  

 

The walk to class felt long today, but I enjoyed every second of it for some reason. I loved the way the 45 degree air brushed against my face, and how the leaves all seemed to be falling at different times.  Colorado State is such a nice college, I think I love it here. My fantasy finally ended as I reached the door of the creative writing building, and saw someone sitting in my seat.  An attractive male, wearing tight black skinny jeans, a black shirt, and gold boots, his left arm almost completely covered in tattoos.  

“You’re in my seat.” I said abruptly, startling him.

“I uh I- I’m sor- I’m sorry, I’ll move.” he said looking down, running his fingers through his long curly hair.

“Yeah. Whatever..” I replied under my breath, right as the professor walked in.

“Hello class,” Mr Marshall said with his usual smile. “we have a new student, Harry Styles!”

 _‘What kind of last name is Styles? Maybe it’s something cool like-’_ I thought to myself until I was interrupted by Styles himself asking me what my name was.

“Louis. Why?” I asked him, kind of mad at myself for being so rude

“Just wondering.” he said, quickly turning around.

What seemed like minutes later, class was dismissed and I found myself walking with Harry to the next.

“Why are you so mean?” He asked after a few strides of silence.

“I’m not, I just don’t deal with stupid shit like that.” I said, regretting it as soon as it came out.

“Oh.” He blurted out and started walking faster.

Before I could catch up to ask him why he was being so shy, I was at the doors of my next class.


	2. These Arms Were Made For Holding You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis, lunch, dorm, movie...date? Will Louis finally lose his tough exterior and show his feelings that he didn't even know he had?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone :) finally finished writing and editing this second chapter! ive been working super hard on expanding this and making it absolutely perfect so look out for more coming really soon xx -M

Harry

 

“Well today sucked.” I said to myself, the second I got back to my dorm.  I wish that Louis boy wasn’t so rude about every little thing. He was really attractive, with his smooth caramel scruff of hair just covering his left eye, and the way all of his little tattoos covered his arms. 

 

I ended up spending the rest of the day writing, when finally at five o’clock, my stomach had grumbled for the sixtieth time. I decided to take a break from writing to venture to the dining hall for some dinner. 

Chicken nuggets, mashed potatoes, and corn on the cob. Never in my life have I felt more like a 10 year old. Anxiously searching for a seat, I found the only one left in the entire room.  As I strolled over to the chair, I realized who was sitting across from it. 

“No, no way, find another seat.” He said, before i could even reach the table.

“C’mon please Lou? It’s the only seat left in the entire place.” I begged.

“No I-...” he trailed off after making eye contact, “fine you can sit here.” 

“Thanks” I said looking at my feet, desperately trying to hide my smile peeking through. 

“How were the rest of your classes?” He asked me after I settled into my seat. 

“Good, I only got lost once.” I said, excitement clear in my voice.

“That’s good.” He said flatly.

“Hey, uh.. do- do you want to come back to my dorm.. and help me with my creative writing paper that I’ve been working on?” I asked, unsure of what I wanted his answer to be.

He looked up at me, clearly surprised at my offer, but not angry as I expected. 

“No way.. I’ve got stuff to do anyways..” He said after a long minute.

“Oh alright, well I’m going to go. Thanks for letting me sit with you.” I said so quietly, I could barely hear it. When I started to walk away I heard him calling my name.

“Harry! Wait! I’ll come with you!” he said quickly, running up behind me. 

 

The walk wasn’t bad, he managed to keep his rude comments to a minimum and actually smiled his perfect smile a few times. 

“Nice place you got. Who’s your roommate?” he asked 

“I don’t have one.” I said, looking at my feet. I do that too much. 

“Oh really? That’s cool.” He said with that stupid smirk of his. 

“Alright I really need help with this paper.” I said, trying to change the subject. “Come help me.” I blurted out, casually motioning at him to sit on my bed with m. I tried my hardest not to flush but he seemed to pick up on my embarrassment right away. 

“Why are you so skittish and nervous about everything?” He blatantly asked me.

“What? I- I’m not I- it’s just how I am I guess.” I said ripping through my hair with my fingers.

“See! Even answering questions about being nervous make you nervous!” He said, giggling.

I laughed too, even though the distress in my head didn’t match the happiness in my eyes. What would happen if it came up? Does he already know? Wait there’s no way he could no. No one has ever told him. He didn’t even know I existed until this morning. Right? 

“Ugghhh” I accidentally said out loud

“What’s the matter lad?” He asked me still beaming but concerned.

“Oh nothing, just thinking about all of the stuff I have to finish for Monday.” I lied

Oh don’t worry about it, I’m sure you’ll get it done. You finished that in-class assignment in like 30 seconds.” He assured me, his perfect smile peeking through. Gosh, he had the best smile. 

“You know what you’re right,” I started, “want to watch a movie instead of working on my stupid paper?” Another question I’ve asked where I’m unsure of what I want his answer to be.

After a long minute, he finally replied, “Yeah, what movie?” 

“Perks of Being A Wallflower or Step Brothers? Your choice.”

“Never seen the first one, Perks of Being A what?” He asked.

“How have you never seen that movie? It’s my absolute favorite ever. That’s it, we’re watching it.” I said excitedly. 

30 minutes into the movie, I felt Louis get closer to me. 30 minutes after that, his arm was around me and I could feel every move he made. I’m not sure how to feel about this, it’s almost like his touch soothes every strand of distress and nervousness inside of me. This boy that I met not even 24 hours ago, is in my bed, cuddling with me, and I couldn’t be happier. 

When the movie ended, I was so ridiculously hopeful that we could stay like this forever.  _ Him _ holding me tightly, allowing me to feel all the tight muscles in his chest, lightly stroking my shoulder with the pad of his thumb. 

“Good movie right?” I said, trying not to move too much. 

“I’d say so. I really wasn’t expecting that ending.” He replied, his voice thick and sloppy with lethargy. Before I had the opportunity to talk about it, his breathing slowed and and he began to lightly snore.  After what felt like an hour of listening to his soft inhales, I decided to go to bed as well. 

Seconds before sleep washed over me, he softly whispered into my neck, 

_ “I’m really starting to like you Harry.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed chapter 2!! chapter 3 is on the way i promise, I have it all written out, i just have to get it typed up!! hopefully itll be up at some point today. it gets juicy :)


	3. Can't Keep My Hands to Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get real between the two boys. And by real, I mean sexual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! :) super happy with how this chapter came out!! hope you all enjoy. chapter 4 will be up hopefully by monday + SMUT WARNING xx -M

Louis

“Shit, shit, shit! We’re late!” I yelled, hopping out of bed. Fuck, what happened last night, what made me want to snuggle up to this guy I met not even 24 hours ago? What if the lads find out… Not that I regret it, because I definitely don’t, but I just don’t know where these strong and sudden feelings came from, fuck. Trying to get my stuff together to get to class, memories of  _ Him  _ snuggled up against my chest, his long curly hair laid perfectly next to my shoulder, closing the small gap between us. The way his breathing slowed, as he began to fall into a deep 

slumber.  

“Can’t we just skip class and hangout instead?” I asked hoping he would want to

“No, no way.” he said repeating my words from lunch yesterday, a devious smirk washing over his face. 

“Fine have it your way.” I teased, and walked out the door.

 

After rushing all the way to creative writing I still got there five minutes late. 

“Nice of you to show up Mr. Tomlinson.” The professor said impatiently

Seconds later Harry busted through the door,  already pleading with the professor to not mark him as late, and  of course I was fucking laughing at him.

We managed to go the rest of class without talking, and after, I purposely avoided him for the walk to my next building. I'm not sure why honestly,  I think I was just nervous about getting caught with him by my friends.  Why am I so fucking scared of their reaction to me coming out?  It’s so stupid honestly,  but it’s just how I feel.

The rest of the day managed to fly by pretty fast,  but I found myself aching for his touch multiple times.  no matter how many times I tried to push it to the back of my head, it didn't work.  even when I'm lost in writing, last night finds its way into my mind. Should I go see him?  Does he want to see me? Especially after my random  decision to avoid him earlier.  Shit, I didn't even managed to get his number,  so I couldn't even ask him if he wanted to hang out.   I made myself a mental note  to get his number during class tomorrow.

 

3 long hours later, I decided to take a walk over to his dorm. I didn't even realize I was doing it until I was knocking on his door. He opened it groggily with caution, and the second that I saw him my first thought was,  _ holy fuck.  _  He was wearing a hot pink robe that only came down to the middle of his gorgeously toned thighs. His hair even messier than it was when he woke up this morning, and the scent of sweet candles wafted off of him and filled my nostrils. 

“Wha- what do you want? Why are you here?” He said, causing me to suddenly feeling awkward and unwanted. 

“I came to see if you wanted to grab dinner but I guess not…” I trailed off, staring blankly at my feet. 

“Give me two minutes.” He said, and I didn’t even have to look to see that he was trying to hide his smile.  

 

“Pizza?” I asked. 

Yeah sure he said as we stepped into the dining hall. It wasn't as crowded as it was last time, and the obnoxious blue walls were much more visible now. 

“I uhm- I have a uh- a question…” He started as we sat down at our table.

“Ask away.” I said, taking a bite of the cheesy goodness. 

“Yeah sure.”  he replied as we stepped into the dining hall.  it wasn't as crowded as it was last time, and the obnoxious blue walls were much more visible now. 

“I uhm- I have a uh- a question…” he stated as we sat down at our table.  

“Ask away.” I replied confidently.

“ Did you mean what you said... last night?”  He asked, awkwardly toying with his pizza rather than eating it. 

“What makes you think I didn’t?” I asked, taking a bite of the cheesy deliciousness. 

“Well…. I mean,” He started, “You did go out of my room this morning and then purposely avoided me for the rest of the day.” he said, describing the situation perfectly. 

“I didn’t mean to avoid you,” I lied, “I was just really busy.” I finished, avoiding his bright green eyes at all costs. 

“Oh.” He said flatly, still poking at his dinner. 

Then, something came over me, made me feel bad for this precious boy, clearly hurt by my actions. “Listen, I’m sorry for being a dick. Do you wanna take our dinner to go and head back to your dorm to watch that other movie? Step Brothers I think, right?” 

He looked up at me to make sure I was serious, a small smile peeked through his emotionless expression. 

“C’mon” I said, “let’s get out of here.” 

 

“Don’t tell me you haven’t seen Step Brothers either…” He warned as we stepped on to the elevator.  I didn’t have to look at him to see the huge smile painted across his flawless face.  

“What would you do if I said I haven’t?” I teased.

“Laugh at how pathetic you are.” He giggled as he spoke. 

“Well I guess I’m pretty pathetic then.” I said, laughing along with him now.  

 

Plopping on to the loveseat next to his bed, I desperately hoped he would invite me to lay with him again.  After he set the movie up, he gave me the same look that he did yesterday, restoring all my faith in this movie-date-kind-of-thing.  I couldn’t help the stupid smile beaming across my face, as I moved the gap between us from feet to inches. He seemed a lot calmer this way, even if he had just met me. I realize that i feel the same.  His presence is soothing almost, making me never want to leave it.  This is crazy… just yesterday, I didn’t even like  _ him. _ I mean of course I thought he was beyond attractive, but right when we met, something inside me told me to hate him. I can’t seem to decide whether this was a good thing or not. I mean look where it got us;  I’m in his bed for the second night in a row, debating putting my arm around him and pulling him up against my chest.  My thoughts were interrupted by Harry trying to hold in his laughter, and that’s when I did it.  I swung my arm over his skinny body, and pulled him into my chest. He shuddered at my touch, but quickly recovered.  His hair smelt so wonderful, like a candy store almost, sweet and fruity, just as it had last night. I wish I had payed better attention to it then, taking in the lovely smell for as long as possible.  

 

I loved every second of the movie, not because it was good, but because I was next to him. When the credits began to roll, I placed a light kiss on his jaw, just above his chin. At that second he took a sharp inhale, and rolled himself over to face me. We were silent for a while, just looking into each other’s eyes.  He had such a perfect pair; they faded from a dark forest green to a lighter and softer shade of the same color.  He caught me off guard by pushing his lips into my own. They were so soft, and they opened just slightly as they hit mine.  He tasted sweet, just as I had expected. Seconds later he was on my lap, our tongues moving more intensely now. My fingers moved from his neck down to the hem of his shirt. After a few seconds of tugging, he lifted his arms and it was on the floor.  _ Fuck, _ he was so perfect, his abs chiseled to perfection. To save him the trouble, I took my top off myself as he began to pull on my belt. I pulled away from his pink lips, and began to lightly nip at his neck, laying soft kisses from his jawline down to his collarbone. A minute or so later, my pants were at my ankles, and I anxiously kicked them off.  My cock had nearly been exploding out of my boxers as he began to palm me recklessly.

I managed to find his mouth again and moaned against his reddening lips.

_ “Fuck Harry, you’re so good.”  _ I spat out, trying my best to hold back my climax. 

I found myself fumbling with his jeans, and he took his hand from me to take them off himself. I whimpered at the loss of contact, but quickly regained consciousness, as he revealed his white lace thong. 

“Holy fuck.” I whispered, almost coming in my shorts. The skimpy underwear barely covered his throbbing dick. 

“Do you like them?” He asked, biting his lip in the sexiest fucking way.  

At a loss of words, I just nodded and crashed his lips into mine. He rubbed our cocks against each other, and continued to lap his tongue around mine.  

He was on his knees before I could even notice, and began to pull down my boxers. Immediately, my cock hit my stomach, aching to be touched.  He pulled my tip into his mouth and swirled his tongue around my slit.   
_ “Fuuuuccck Harry.”  _  I moaned, throwing my head back in pleasure. He then took half of my length into his mouth and I couldn’t even keep my eyes open. I moved my hands into his luscious hair and pulled his head back and forth, allowing him to take all of me into him.  The feeling was so wonderful and overpowering. Finally, I released myself into his mouth, and he swallowed every single drop of it.  

“Your turn.” I said, winking at him. I picked him up and placed him on his bed, forcefully pulling down his gorgeous panties. I could tell his dick was throbbing and aching just by looking at it.

“You’re so pretty Harry. Fuck and you’re so big.” I whispered into his ear. He shuddered at my harsh words and kissed my neck.  I began stroking him with my hand, just barely moving it to tease him. He then took control and put his hand over mine, making me move faster, up and down his shaft. 

“Someone’s excited.” I said, overriding him, and slowing down again. He whimpered, so I moved my tongue from his mouth, and slid it all the way down to his v-line. I drew little circles with it until I heard him moan my name.

_ “Shiiiiiit Lou”  _

Satisfied, I moved down to his balls and sucked them into my mouth, drawing the same circles as I did before, but harder and more defined this time.  His moans were like sweet melodies as they fell from his lips. After a long few minutes of teasing, I finally moved back to his cock, which was even harder now, and took his whole length into my mouth immediately.  Caught off guard by my sudden action, his hips bucked off the bed in pleasure, and he nearly screamed my name. 

_ “Fuck Louuu pl- pleeeeeeaase don’t stooppp ahhh fuckkk” _ he moaned, gripping the sheets beneath him with all his strength. Seconds later, he spilled every ounce of him into my mouth, salty and sweet, just as I had expected. 

 

As we both came back to reality, I noticed myself starting to doze off. 

“Goodnight Louis.” I heard him say. Too tired to speak, I replied by planting a kiss on his forehead and nuzzling up to his bare chest.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a pretty busy week ahead of me so if i dont get to update too much im sorry but ill try my best i promise!! ill definitely be posting monday so get readay :)))


	4. Everything Happens for a Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry have been together for almost two weeks now. But will their 14th night together flip everything upside down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a day late! I'm grounded from using my laptop so I had to type this one on my phone. The next chapter might not be up until Sunday because the rest of my week is super busy but hope you enjoy this one

  
                           Louis

“Dude, where have you been the last two weeks?” Zayn asked, a smirk rolling across his lips, “Have you been getting laid?”  
“No, I have not been getting laid,” I lied, “i’ve just been staying with a friend.”  
“And does that friend happen to be a girl?” He pushed on.   
“God damn it Zayn! Would you please learn to mind your own fucking business?” I snapped at him.   
“Shit sorry. No need to get your panties in a twist.” He replied. Images of Harry in his angelic white lingerie, swollen cock half hanging out flash through my mind. Maybe I should just tell him… It would definitely make my life one hell of alot easier.   
“Zayn…”  
“Tommo…”   
“I have to tell you something.” I started, regretting the words the second they left my mouth.  
“What is it Lou?” He asked, curiously looking me dead in the eye. I can't do this. Not now, it's too soon I can't handle his shit right now, I really can't.  
“Just wanted to tell you I'm staying out again tonight.” I said flatly.   
“Don't get anyone knocked up.” He replied, smirking at me again. I rolled my eyes, packed my bags, and drive over to Harry's dorm.  
“Hey love.” I said, entering without knocking. When I looked up, he was in the loveseat, his green eyes bloodshot, cheeks stained with tears. Rushing over, I quickly dropped my bookbag and keys to the floor, trying not to startle him in this fragile state.   
“What's wrong baby?” I asked, concern clear in my voice.   
“Nothing it- it's nothing. He said shakily, failing at holding back further tears.   
“Harry it's okay, you can tell me.” I pleaded with him.  
“Louis please just stop!” He shouted, and I obliged.   
After a long minute of silence, I finally asked, “What movie do you wanna watch today?”, in hopes to cheer him up. When he didn't reply, I went back over to the loveseat and lightly kissed his stuffed up nose.   
“We don't have to watch a movie if you're not up for it, but ignoring me isn't going to make you feel any better.” I said honestly. When he looked up at me, a thousand thoughts rushed through my head. Had he been physically hurt? Was I the cause of this? Why is he shutting me out? Twenty questions later, I finally decided to try and fix this.   
“Harry listen to me. Whatever caused you to be like this I want you to try your hardest to put it behind you. Pretend that it never even happened. I'm here now and that's all that matters.” He wrapped his arms tightly around my neck, and I pulled him into a tight embrace. “Everything is going to be just fine, don't you worry.”  
After what seemed like forever, he was calmed and stopped crying.   
“Why don't you go get yourself cleaned up and I'll run down the road to grab us some movies and snacks okay?” I told him.   
He nodded, lightly sniffling.  
“I'll be back before you know it.” I said as I grabbed my keys and walked out the door.  
The line at CVS was so fucking long. It took 20 minutes to get all the stuff and drive back to Harry's, rather than 10. Walking into the elevator, my thoughts began to wander. After pushing the little three, I was nearly ripping my hair out over what could be bothering Harry that much.  
“Holy fuck.” I said, when I opened his door.   
“You like it love?” He asked, biting his lip in that sexy way. He was wearing bright red panties, and a matching pair of fishnets. He looked so flawless. Especially his gorgeous ass hanging out the back  
“Hell yeah I do babe.” I said, a nasty smirk growing across my face. As I got closer, I could feel the heat between us, the urge and lust for each others bodies. It's amazing. As soon as our lips touched, all of the stress of today, all of our problems from less than an hour ago, had seemed to disappear. As his tongue swirled around mine, I began palming him through his tight panties. He moaned into my mouth, begging for more, his wet lips nearly attacking mine.   
“You're so fucking sexy Harry.” I whispered into his neck, As he began to tug at my shirt. Obliging with his request, I lifted my arms, allowing the dirty shirt to fall to the floor. Keeping himself at work, he moved down to my jeans, fumbling with the button and zipper. When he finally pulled them down, a wave of relief washed over me, knowing my dick could breath again. He started off by sucking me through my boxers, allowing his hot breath to warm the fabric . An intense chill slid down my spine as he continued to pleasure me.   
“Fuck Harry you're going to make me come in my shorts.” I told him, moaning every syllable against the soft spot on his neck.   
“Let's try something new.” He said, pushing me on to his bed. He had me lay on my back and, what would be known as, upside down and he laid on top of me on his stomach, right side up. Instantly realizing what we were doing, I slowly pulled down his panties and allowed his throbbing cock to be exposed.   
“Damn, my boy is so big.” I said to myself, loud enough so he could hear me though. Aroused as ever, I began tracing little hearts all around his balls with the very tip of my tongue. Without expecting it, he pulled down my boxers and playfully placed little kisses all the way up my shaft.   
“Fuuuck.” I moaned onto his swelling cock. He shuddered at my warm breath and returned the favor to me, causing a powerful chill to go all the way up my spine. To keep the pleasure going, we both took each other’s length into our mouths all at once. Both of our hips bucked off the bed, causing our cocks to go deeper into our throats. Continuing this process, we both released ourselves at the same time. Truly a mind blowing experience.   
“That was insane.” I said, our hot bodies only inches apart. He nodded in agreement and rolled over onto his side.  
“Does your roommate know,” He started, “about this. Us.”   
I didn't say anything for a long time, and that's how he knew.   
“You said you'd tell him!” He yelled.   
“I know I tried. I wanted to, but I just couldn't.” I replied trying to explain myself.   
“Why? Are you… Are you ashamed of being seen with me?” He asked, tears welling up in his eyes.   
“No! No, of course not!” I replied frantically, trying to explain to myself.   
“You should just go Lou..” He trailed off.   
“I… I- Harry no I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you.” I begged to him.   
“Please. Just go.” He said flatly, all emotion washed from his face. Granting his wishes, I decided to pack up all my shit and go.  
“FUCK!” I screamed when I got down to my car. It was freezing, and it just started snowing. I can’t believe he made me leave like that. I can't help that I'm not ready to come out yet.  
I started driving down the road, having no clue where to go. Out of anger I pushed the gas down as far as it could go. I couldn't help the tears running down my face. My vision became blurred and before I could clear them and see what was about to happen, it was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> 1/25/16 ahh sorry guys ive been busy all day today and this is the first time ive gotten to type up the next chapter!! im working my best, fingers crossed itll be up tomorrow!


End file.
